


Buena Idea, Mala Idea (Good Idea, Bad Idea)

by Anhara



Series: Traducciones [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Road Head, getting caught
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Necesito mantener los ojos en la carretera," dijo Derek severamente.</p><p>Stiles se quita el cinturon de seguridad. "Entonces mantenlos en la carretera."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buena Idea, Mala Idea (Good Idea, Bad Idea)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Idea, Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216432) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Originalmente creado para Captain_Loki
> 
>  Este trabajo es una traducción, creada con el permiso del autor original y con el animo de hacer llegar sus historias a más gente.
> 
> _Este trabajo esta creado para el disfrute privado del lector. La autora no da su permiso para que este trabajo sea compartido con o leído por la prensa públicamente, o nadie que trabaje en Teen Wolf, incluyendo pero sin limitarse a los actores, equipo técnico, escritores o productores. Tampoco da permiso para que este trabajo se comparta en webs tales como Goodreads, pagina destinada a trabajos publicados fuera de un fandom._
> 
> Es mi primera traducción, así que si hay algo que pueda sonar un poco estraño, lo siento. También no esta beteado, asi que todos los errores que pueda haber son míos, y del word que no los corrigió.

Derek conduce sin prisa por la autopista que sigue la costa californiana, Stiles canta junto a Beyoncé, golpeando sus dedos contra sus pantorrillas, moviendo la cabeza. Alcanza una nota particularmente alta, y Derek se estremece. Ama a Stiles, pero tío, él _no puede cantar_. Solo quedan treinta minutos hasta que lleguen de nuevo a Beacon Hills, pero han estado en la carretera durante _horas_.

“¿Puedes callarte?” Dice Derek molesto, pero no hay verdadero enfado en ello, y Stiles lo sabe al momento, sonriendo pícaramente.

“Hazme callar,” le provoca, hay un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

“Lo haría,” dice Derek, “Si no estuviéramos en una autopista a varios kilómetros por hora.”

“Tú te lo pierdes,” dice Stiles, e inmediatamente vuelve a la canción. Derek extiende el brazo y tapa su boca con su mano y Stiles simplemente (…)

Derek presiona más fuerte, ojos fijos en la carretera ante ellos, y de repente hay una sensación caliente y húmeda en el centro de la palma de su mano. Gira rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a Stiles, quien está lamiendo su mano maliciosamente.

“Stiles, ¿qué—” Empieza Derek, pero antes de que pueda retirar su mano Stiles lame subiendo por la palma y por su dedo corazón, y después sin ningún preámbulo simplemente coge el dedo en su boca y empieza a succionar, sus rosados labios rodeando estrechamente el dedo. La garganta de Derek se seca mientras observa su dedo desaparecer dentro de la boca de Stiles, la caricia húmeda de su lengua por toda su longitud.

Un coche pita y Derek vuelve a poner los ojos en la autopista rápidamente; el coche había comenzado a moverse hacia el otro carril. Retira la mano de Stiles, moviendo el volante abruptamente con dos manos.

“Necesito mantener mis ojos en la carretera,” dice seriamente.

Stiles desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad. “Entonces mantenlos en la carretera.”

Stiles mira a Derek, y después pasa a mirar profundamente hacia la entrepierna de este, y Derek se mueve, intentando hacer la semi erección, que comenzó cuando Stiles estaba prácticamente felando su dedo, menos visible, pero Stiles definitivamente tiene un look triunfante en su rostro cuando se inclina hacia él.

“Ponte otra vez el cinturón,” dice Derek, empujándole a su sitio.

“Nop,” dice Stiles sonriendo mientras se vuelve a inclinar.

“No me la vas a chupar mientras conduzco, estamos casi en casa.”

“Vamos,” dice Stiles, sus dedos bailando sobre la bragueta de Derek. “Son como las dos de la madrugada y casi no hay coches.” Lame sus labios, mordiendo el inferior, y Derek no puede evitar lanzarle una mirada furtiva, es definitivamente más atrayente que la oscura carretera ante él. Stiles toma ventaja de la pausa de Derek (Stiles es una puta _tentación_ , vale) y se escucha el sonido de una cremallera, bajándola con sus agiles dedos y sacando su pene.

“ _Stiles_ ,” dice Derek, y tenía la intención de reprenderle, pero el segundo antes de que lo diga Stiles decidió inclinarse más en su regazo y envolver la cabeza del pene de Derek con sus labios, y entonces el nombre de Stiles se transformó en un reacio gemido de placer.

“¿Uhmm?” susurra Stiles, el sonido vibrando bajo en su garganta, y Derek se estremece, sus dedos cerrados sobre el volante mientras mantiene el coche avanzando. Otro coche pasa por el otro carril, y Derek intenta manterlo estable, pero es difícil con Stiles lamiendo lentamente, creando húmedas franjas, sus ojos brillando con satisfacción antes de tragárselo entero.

“Te odio,” gime Derek, y Stiles hace un sonido feliz, como si estuviera riéndose, su boca rosada y húmeda mientras sube y baja por el pene de Derek, y entonces quita una mano del volante para agarrar el pelo de Stiles, su intención quitarle de allí pero solo consigue meter los dedos por el suave pelo, pegándolo más a él.

Alguien les pita, y un coche les adelanta para después ponerse delante de ellos.

Derek pisa el acelerador, intentando ganar velocidad, pero quiere mirar hacia abajo desesperadamente, donde Stiles está acercándose más, rodeando con su boca los últimos centímetros en la base de su pene, su garganta tensándose alrededor. Stiles está gimiendo ahora, ansiosamente, y Derek sabe que ahora las mejillas de Stiles estarían ahuecadas, sus ojos húmedos…

Que le jodan a esto.

Derek mueve el coche a la derecha, sacándoles al arcén.

Stiles _todavía_ está haciéndolo cuando Derek para el motor, su lengua caliente deslizándose sobre la sensitiva parte bajo la punta, y después el arrastra sus dientes muy suavemente sobre la cabeza, y Derek esta increíblemente agradecido de no estar conduciendo en ese momento, porque todo su cuerpo está vibrando bajo las atenciones de la boca de Stiles.

Derek tira de él hacia arriba y encuentra su boca con un brutal y ardiente beso, y Stiles gime dentro de él, estremeciéndose cuando Derek mueve su mano por su torso, tirando ligeramente del pezón duro a través de su camiseta. Stiles está duro, tirante en sus pantalones y deja escapar un dulce, delicioso gemido cuando Derek le acaricia a través de los pantalones.

Derek lo acerca aún más, y Stiles se sube a su regazo, rozando sus erecciones juntas mientras se besan. Es estrecho entre el asiento y el volante, y la fricción es tan buena, pero no es suficiente… Derek quiere, oh, quiere…

Stiles está retorciéndose en su regazo, y Derek abre los ojos para verle alcanzar tras su espalda, ojos semicerrados…

“¿Te estas _penetrando_ a ti mismo?”

“Si,” dice Stiles, sus ojos ambarinos oscuros, “Me prepare cuando paramos a repostar.”

“Eso fue hace un hora, jodido provocador,” ruje Derek, agarrando el culo de Stiles y probando con un dedo para verlo por sí mismo. Claramente, el agujero de Stiles esta suelto y lubricado, y Stiles gime apreciando cuando su dedo acaricia por el borde. “Tenías todo planeado,” dice, un tono acusador en su voz, deslizando un dedo, y luego otro dentro de Stiles.

“¿Si?” dice Stiles, besándole, su boca abierta y caliente contra sus labios mientras él se mueve contra sus dedos.

Derek abre la puerta, casi cayéndose de ella, y después agarra a Stiles de sus piernas, desabrochando sus vaqueros y bajándolos a sus muslos con su ropa interior. Stiles se queja cuando la tela arrastra sobre su roja y sensible erección, pero Derek simplemente le azota ligeramente, poniendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Saca un condón de la guantera y lo desenrosca con una mano, apartando la mano de Stiles de tocarse a sí mismo.

“Vamos Derek,” dice Stiles en un aliento. Derek se queda parado un momento, apreciando como el sonrojo va desde su cara, bajando por su cuello y mejillas, y después sube la camiseta de Stiles para así poder verlo florecer en su pálido pecho. Apoya una mano estirada en el estómago de Stiles, apretándole contra el asiento, mientras Stiles tiembla, su culo en el aire, Derek simplemente de pie, mirándole.

“ _Por favor_ , Derek,” ruega Stiles, y Derek empuja hacia delante.

Se desliza dentro, y Stiles es tan increíblemente cálido y estrecho. Derek se mueve vigorosamente mientras Stiles maúlla de placer, y entra sin descanso en él. Se lo merece. “Estas tan desesperado por mí,” gruñe Derek “Mírate, tan estrecho y necesitado. ¿Era esto en lo que pensabas mientras te abrías a ti mismo en la gasolinera?”

“Sí, Derek, por favor _por favor_ ” dice Stiles ardientemente.

Un coche pasa por su lado, y a Derek no le importa. Esta perdido en la neblina del placer, en los gemidos desesperados de Stiles, en su estrecho calor. Derek sujeta las manos de Stiles cuando este intenta tocarse, y simplemente le penetra más fuertemente, las caderas de Stiles levantándose y volviendo a bajar sobre el asiento. “Querías que te follara así, y vas a correrte como yo quiera,” gruñe Derek.

Un camión les pasa y pita, un sonido largo. Derek solo se folla a Stiles más fuerte. “Eso es cariño,” dice cuando Stiles se tensa a su alrededor, “Córrete solo con mi pene, eso es, todo el mundo en esta autopista sabe que lo estas recibiendo, y que lo amas, ¿no?”

Stiles arquea su espalda, sus rosados e hinchados labios abriéndose, ojos entrecerrándose, y se corre sobre sí mismo. Derek gruñe de satisfacción, la visión de Stiles cubierto en su propia corrida enviándole sobre la línea.

Se inclina y besa a Stiles en la frente, intentando recuperar su aliento, cuando escucha la sirena de policía y ve las luces del coche aparcado tras ellos, y de repente hay un policía caminando hacia ellos.

“Oh, mierda,” dice Stiles y Derek sale de él rápidamente. Justo cuando se está colocando y subiendo los pantalones llega el policía, mirándolos seriamente.

“Señores,” dice, sus cejas levantadas. Stiles está rojo como un tomate mientras pelea con su ropa interior, apenas cubriéndose, y tirando se sus pantalones, pero están enroscados en sus piernas. También está cubierto de semen.

“Heyyy, agente Parrish.”

“Sr. Stilinsky,” dice Parrish con un suspiro exasperado. Mira a Derek juzgándole. “Y asumo que este es su vehículo. Los papeles y el carnet por favor.”

Derek mira a Stiles, quien simplemente tiene una mirada vergonzosa mientras coge los documentos de la guantera.

“Sr. Hale, ¿sabe que esta es una zona ilegal para aparcar?”

“No,” gruñe Derek, cruzándose de brazos.

“¿Y estabas sufriendo algún tipo de problema en el coche cuando paraste?”

Derek se le queda mirando, intentando formar una rápida excusa cuando Stiles interrumpe. “Oh, vamos, simplemente era un poco de diversión. Jordan, ¿puedo llamarte Jordan? No tienes que hacer nada, en serio.”

Derek se muerde el labio y Parrish mira entre ellos. “Llámame agente Parrish,” dice seriamente, “Y me temo que _tengo_ que hacer algo, porque la central recibió numerosas quejas de comportamiento indecente en esta carretera, Y dado que era tu culo lo que todo el mundo vio, Hale, tengo que arrestarte por conducta indecente.”

“¿¡Qué!?” exclama Stiles, y ambos miran hacia él.

“Lo puedes recoger en la estación,” dice Parrish, girando a Derek y esposándole.

“Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo Derek,” dice Stiles, y Derek rueda los ojos mientras Parrish se lo lleva.

Más tarde, Stiles le saluda en la estación, mientras Derek esta esposado a un banco, esperando al papeleo antes de que pueda ser soltado.

“¿De qué te ríes? Conseguiste que me arrestaran. Otra vez”

“Hey, lo tengo todo planeado, fue todo un malentendido,” dice Stiles. “Acabo de decirle a mi padre…”

“Le contaste a tu padre. ¿Qué?” Derek gira su cabeza, ahora puede ver al Sheriff al otro lado de la sala, mirándole fríamente.

“Stiles, esta _no_ es la forma en la que esperaba conocer a tu padre.”

“No te preocupes, o sea, no es como si me estuvieras acosando o algo así, le dije que llevamos en una relación por…”

“ _¡Stiles!_ ”

“Hey, ¡esposas! En realidad es sexy.” Dice moviendo sus cejas sinuosamente.

Derek se apoya contra la pared mientras Stiles la da con la punta del dedo, diciendo, “Eh, eh.” Hay una sonrisa asomándose en las esquinas de sus labios, incluso si intenta mirarle enfadado. Derek nunca puede estar enfadado con él por mucho tiempo. Aunque traza la línea en liarse en mitad de la oficina del Sheriff.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, puedes encontrarme [aqui](http://worldofwolvesandpalehumans.tumblr.com/), y a la autora original [aqui](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/).


End file.
